warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Eximus
Leaders are special 'elite' variants of standard enemies introduced in Update 12 that can appear in any mission type. They come with special abilities, some of which are similar to Tenno and are sometimes much stronger than an average member of their faction, though effects vary from type to type. Leaders spawn 10-15 levels higher than the level average for the map, and can pose a reasonable challenge for under-equipped or inexperienced Tenno. Almost any base unit type (Osprey, Lancer, MOA, etc.) can spawn as a Leader type. They can easily be identified by their special auras and larger sizes, and frequently have unique textures/skins to make them more visually distinctive. Corrupted Ancients in the Orokin Void use the word 'Elder' in place of 'Leader' for unit names, and may use different prefixes (Sanguine instead of Lifesteal, etc.). Aside from terminology, however, their Aura effects are largely the same. Upon death, leaders provide four times the regular affinity gain of their regular counterparts, added after their level differences. Leader Types Blast Blast Leaders are capable of casting Seismic Shockwave, which knocks down nearby opponents. They are not noticeably more durable or dangerous than their base type, aside from any benefits gained from increased level. Energy Leech Drains energy from nearby enemies at the rate of 5/s. Energy Leeches are common amongst the Infested. Fire Leaders with the ability to create Fire Blast similar to the one used by General Sargas Ruk. There are no Fire Elders for the Infested - instead, they have Caustic Elders; these behave largely the same, and even use the Fire Blast-type attack. Guardian Guardian Leaders are especially durable, gaining a significant boost to their own shield durability as well. They release radial shield-restoring pulses, similar to the healing wave effect of Ancient Healers. The Infested are unlikely to ever spawn as Guardian Elders, as the Infested possess no Shields outside of very specific, usually Tenno-engineered circumstances. Ice Cold Leaders can generate a temporary Snow Globe-esque barrier to protect themselves and allies. Their version follows them when they move as opposed to being stationary like the conventional Snow Globe power, and has a unique and distinctive Truncated Icosahedron design to it. They have additional ice-based attacks as well. Ice Leaders are among the most dangerous variety, as their ice slowdown aura is fairly large, whilst their snowglobe protects them from ranged attacks. Certain targeted powers, like Oberon's Smite and Volt's Shock, can damage the target through the snowglobe. Like the regular Snow Globe, inflicting enough damage will cause the Ice Leader's Snow Globe to disintegrate, leaving them vulnerable. Lifesteal Enemy with a life stealing attack. Infested Elders use 'Sanguine' in place of Lifesteal, but otherwise behave identically. Mag Attacks are Magnetic, same effect as the Infested Ancient Disruptor's special attack, draining enemies of shields, power, and disrupting the screen. Corpus Crewman variant seen with sub-text; "Electric based attacks and auras". Generated a constant magnetic aura that caused HUD disruption, shield loss, and energy loss. Venomous Toxic attacks and aura. Notes *Scanning a leader unit counts as a scan of the base unit's type - they do not have unique Codex entries. *Leaders can drop affinity orbs on death. *Leaders can be Mind Controlled and summoned by Shadows of the Dead. *As of Update 12.1.2, a bug causes Shadow Leaders to project their debuffs onto you and all other friendly units, including other shadows, instead of using them against other enemies. *As of Update 12.4.2 some Leadertypes seem to spawn with a small group of up to about ten normal units around them, which can severely unbalance game modes like Interception or Survival, as this causes way too many enemies to spawn. More research needed on leader/minion counts. Media Guardian-leechosprey-leader.jpg|Guardian Leech Osprey Leader Guardian-shockmoa-leader.jpg|Guardian Shockwave MOA Leader 2014-02-08_00001.jpg|Nyx, hanging with her new best friend. Blast-corpuscrew-leader.jpg|Blast Corpus Crewman Leader Ice-corpuscrew-leader-snowglobe.jpg|Ice Corpus Crewman Leader, with active Snow Globe disabled-moa-leader.jpg|A disabled Moa Leader, showing unique white-and-orange paint job Arid Ice Leader.jpg|Arid Ice Leader showing the distinctive blue markings on their outfit and gear Dead Arid Leader.jpg|Dead Arid Leader showing the different style apart from regular troops 2014-02-11_00001.jpg|Dead Energy Leech Corpus Prod Crewman Leader, displaying distinctive blue suit. 2014-02-11_00002.jpg|A Mag Leader Crewman (notice the unique black and yellow suit) 2014-02-11_00006.jpg|The glitched Mag Leader Crewmen head SanguineAncientElder.png|A Sanguine Ancient Elder, found in the Void. Guardian Leader osprey.jpg|Guardian leader shield osprey, complete with the green and orange marking Warframe0101.jpg|Guardian Moa(standard) Leader, donning a black-red theme. CBguardianleader1.png|Guardian Crewman CBguardianleader2.png|Guardian Crewman without helmet CBguardianleader3.png|Guardian Crewman aura effect Warframe0095.jpg|Lifesteal Gunner. Warframe0086.jpg|Fire Gunner, with the fire resistance aura/buff Ancient Leader.jpg|Venomous Ancient Elder green and yellow markings 2014-02-23_00002.jpg|Leader from Shadows of the Dead CorpusMagLeader.jpg|A Crewman Mag Leader 2014-04-04_00003.jpg|Ice Leader with unique truncated icosahedron-style Globe FX Sanguine Ancient Elder.png|A Corrupted Ancient with the Lifesteal Leader buff. Caustic Ancient Elder 1.png|Corrupted Ancient with Fire Leader buff, stuck on a plant. (1/3) Caustic Ancient Elder 2.png|Corrupted Ancient with Fire Leader buff, stuck on a plant. (2/3) Caustic Ancient Elder 3.png|Corrupted Ancient with Fire Leader buff, stuck on a plant. (3/3) See Also * Factions Category:Enemies Category:Mechanics